


Meant to Be

by GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lydia Martin, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll/pseuds/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many drinks do you think it would take to get him to sleep with me?” </p><p>“The number is too high for you to afford.” Stiles flipped off his best friend and was unsurprised when he received a kick to the shin in response. “Why do you care? I thought you got over your crush on Derek Hale.” </p><p>“I never had a crush on Derek Hale.” </p><p>“You literally just-” </p><p>“Wanting to have sex with him does not equal feelings, Scott. I can want him to hold my dick and still think he’s an asshole.” </p><p>A Teen Wolf AU where our two favorite stubborn idiots are meant to be together and is now all that needs to happen is that they need to realize it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How many drinks do you think it would take to get him to sleep with me?”

“The number is too high for you to afford.” Stiles flipped off his best friend and was unsurprised when he received a kick to the shin in response. “Why do you care? I thought you got over your crush on Derek Hale.”

“I never had a crush on Derek Hale.”

“You literally just-”

“Wanting to have sex with him does not equal feelings, Scott. I can want him to hold my dick and still think he’s an asshole.” Scott rolled his eyes, clearly not believing it but he went back to drawing in his notebook anyway. Stiles watched him for a few seconds before going back to staring across the cafeteria at Derek Hale.

Stiles Stilinski had been staring at Derek Hall for as long as he could remember, dating all the way back to when he first met him in the fourth grade. Scott had stayed home sick that day so Stiles so instead of going over to his house like he usually would have, he was sitting on the curb outside of his school as he waited for his mother to come pick him up. He had been bouncing a small red and black ball, a ball so small that it could fit in the palm of his hand. He had so focused on counting how many times the ball hit the asphalt that he hadn’t noticed the approaching feet until there were standing in front of him and his ball was grabbed out of the air. He had looked up, ready to unleash every swear word he knew (a number his mother definitely wouldn’t be pleased with, but his dad gets very excited watching football and tends to forget about his son’s spongelike mind) but they all fell short upon seeing just who it was that was towering over him.

Jackson Whittemore was the meanest boy in his year and although they weren’t in the same class, the other brunette always found a way to pick on him, sometimes by tripping him in the hall or slapping his milk into his lap or any terrible thing that he could think of.

“Little Stilkinski, all by himself.” Jackson said in a sing-song voice. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Scott didn’t come to school today because he’s sick. And he’s not my boyfriend! He’s my best friend.” Jackson had rolled his eyes, tossing the ball between his hands.

“That’s not what I heard. Matt said he saw you kiss yesterday.” Stiles had shrugged, unsure of how to respond. He had in fact kissed Scott the day before, after the other boy had fallen off the swings. His best friend was hurt and he had wanted to comfort him so he did what his  parents did to him: He had pulled Scott into a hug, wiped away his tears and proceeded to leave soft kisses on his forehead and both cheeks while muttering that everything would be okay. Scott, being the affectionate person that he was, had completely melted into the hug, neither boy pulling away from the embrace until the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Scott had given Stiles a kiss of his own on the tip of his nose in thanks and the two of them had reentered their classroom holding hands, refusing to let go the rest of the day.

“My daddy says that there’s nothing wrong with boys kissing boys.” Stiles finally said as he rose to his feet. “Besides, just because no one likes you enough to want to be your best friend doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong about it.” Jackson’s smile fell from his face and tips of his ears went bright pink, Stiles grinning at the sight of his enemy being embarrassed. He was already picturing the elaborate retelling that he would do for both his parents and Scott, a version where he had approached the bully and ended with Jackson in tears…

Unfortunately, his fantasy had been cut short when Jackson and winded his arm back and hurled the ball at the school and Stiles was forced to watch as his precious toy ended up on the roof of Beacon Hills Elementary where he knew he would never see it again. He turned back to the boy in front of him, glaring.

“Go get my ball!”

“Make me!”

“Jackson, you fuck-”

“What’s going on?” Both boys turned at the voice and froze. Derek Hale, sixth grader, was standing only a few feet away, the trademark Hale eyebrows furrowed in a glare. Beacon Hills had been protected by the Hale family for generations, their lineage going all the way back to the town’s founding and there was even proof of them having been there before then. Though only 12, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Derek would be the one to eventually take over the alpha position from his mother when the time was right. His eldest brother Kyle had already presented as a beta and though his sister Laura still had half a year until she turned 16, everyone knew that Derek would be the one to be burdened with glorious purpose and become the town’s protector.

“Derek.” Jackson said finding his voice. “I haven’t seen you since your family’s Christmas party. How have you been?”

“I’m fine,” Derek responded. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing really-”

“Jackson was being an asshole-”

“I was _not-_ ”

“And threw my ball on the roof all because he’s jealous that I kissed Scott and no one wants to kiss him.” Stiles said, his eyes trained on his tormentor the whole time. Jackson let out a small squeal of fear.

“Is that true, Jackson?”

“Well, he, I didn’t mean-”

“Your ride is here. I suggest you go.” Both Jackson and Stiles turned to see that what he was saying was true, the red Whittemore Camaro pulling up to the curb. Jackson looked like he wanted to say something, but one more look from Derek had him stopping in his tracks and hurriedly getting into the backseat of the car.

“Did he really throw your ball on the roof?” Derek asked when the car was no longer in sight. Stiles had turned, surprised to see that the older boy had moved closer to him. He nodded slowly.

“It was my favorite one too.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles shrugged.

“It’s okay. Not your fault that Jackson’s a dick.” Derek smiled but said nothing else and the two of them stood there in silence for a few minutes, Stiles doing his best to not fidget before finally giving in to his nervous tendencies. “Why are you still here?” Derek’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“Well, I’m...I’m protecting you.” Derek stated slowly. “I’m going to be the Alpha of Beacon Hills...it’s my duty to protect you.”

“But that won’t be until you’re really old.” Stiles argued. “Besides. My dad’s the sheriff. He taught me how to protect myself. I don’t need you to do it for me.”

“If I hadn’t been here, Jackson-”

“Wouldn’t have done anything. He’s full of hot air.”

“You can at least say thank you?”

“For trying to fix something that was already fixed?”

Stilinski-”

“Hale-”

“Ukochany!” The voice of Klaudia Stilinski broke through their fight and they swiveled around to see that Stiles’ mother had arrived and was waving at them from her car. “Hi Derek! How are you doing?”

“Good afternoon Mrs. Stilinski." He said politely, the anger he had at Stiles completely gone from his face and nothing in its place nothing but the picture perfect face of the town's golden boy. Stiles glared.  "And I'm good. I've been meaning to come into your shop recently. My father keeps talking about how great your caramel pastries are.” Klaudia grinned at the compliment.

“Well make sure to let him know that his next order of them is free. Are you ready to go home ukochany?”

“Tak mama.” He said gathering up his things and rushing to the blue jeep but stopped just outside it, his hand on the handle.

“Thank you. Derek.” He had muttered, his eyes meeting the other boy’s, who had smirked in return.

“You’re welcome... _ukochany._ ” Stiles had blushed before scrambling into the car, glaring out the back window, Derek’s cocky smirk mentally following him all the way home.

It had been years since the incident and Stiles was sure that the other boy didn’t even remember it. Laura had turned 16 a few months later and had presented as the beta everything assumed she would be and on Derek’s 13th birthday he had woken up to find that in the middle of the night, he had torn his pillows to shreds, ripped a hole in his mattress, slashed all of his curtains and had clawed through his desk. It had taken his family over three hours to get him to calm down and another hour and a half before his red eyes turned normal again. He was the youngest Hale to present in almost a century and the youngest Hale Alpha to present ever.

Now, at age 18, Derek was well on his way in his training to be Pack Alpha. He attended the city council meetings with his mother once a month as well as biweekly meetings with the mayor and packs in the nearby towns. He was put in charge of HaleArts, the family’s charity dedicated to keeping the arts in schools and bringing music education to low-income places. He was also being groomed to take over as CFO of Hale Industries from his father, where he would be working right alongside his sister who would take over as CEO once their mother retired.

However, even with all his very adult responsibilities happening at what most would consider a very young age, Derek, at his core, was still a teenage boy. His early status presentation had made him cocky and his last name pretty much ensured that he could get away with just about anything. The Hales were also unfairly gifted in the genetics department. Derek had grown into his body, his alpha genes making him add on pounds of muscles on top of the ones he had worked for in the gym. He had lost the baby fat around his face, giving way to sharp cheekbones and strong features. His olive skin always had a tan tint to it even in the middle of winter and in the summer he darkened to a golden bronze. The only thing that hadn’t changed about Derek was his hazel eyes: still as beautiful and as mesmerizing as they were back then.

A sharp jab to his side broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Scott grinning at him. “You were staring so hard at the guy you don’t have a crush on, that his sixth sense was starting to kick in.” Sure enough, seconds later, Derek turned his head in their direction, Stiles refusing to look over and only letting out a sigh of relief when he turned back to face the rest of his table.

“Can we just stop talking about Derek Hale? Please?”  

“Okay. How about we talk about your birthday instead?” Stiles rolled his eyes, rising to stand as the bell rang. “Come on. You love your birthday. It’s your favorite day of the year. You used to take it off until your dad found out. Just because you’re presenting-”

“We don’t mention the “P” word.”

“...because you...are getting older?”

“Yes, Scott. I don’t want to talk about my birthday this year because it’s the year that I...get older. So can we drop it?” Scott opened his mouth to respond but stopped as the second bell rang and they were forced to split up: Scott to math and Stiles to the library for his free period.

In two days, Stiles would turn 16, and more than likely his wolf would present. There was a slight chance that he might reveal to be completely human (something his parents had already told him they’d be proud of and perfectly fine with) but with his father being a beta and his mother an omega, the outcome was highly unlikely. Stiles pretty much knew he would turn out to be an omega though Scott (who had surprised everyone by presenting as an alpha instead of the beta everyone had expected) continuously reminded him that anything was possible. He didn’t think that there was anything wrong with being an omega: as types went, they were the rarest of the three making them the favored breed. While society had moved away from the belief that they were weak little things only good for breeding and keeping the house, they were still pampered and praised and being mated to one was still seen as a great honor that one would be lucky to receive.

Being catered to for the rest of his life wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him and being honest, the pros of it outweighed the cons. His only real issue was the courting process that would take hand before. Alphas and betas alike would present him and his family with gifts and proposals in order to gain his attention, their biology winning out as against their human sides in an attempt to prove that they could properly provide for a mate. Only one person had presented as an omega the year before and suddenly she was bombarded with attention from people who the week before hadn’t even known her name. It had taken five months for the buzz surrounding her to die down, everyone only backing off when she started dating a beta girl from a different school. However, every now and then a bag of her favorite candy or tickets to see her favorite band will some home find their way into her locker, never taking a second look at it before tossing the present in the trash.

That was not a life Stiles felt like living.

Stiles finally entered the library and made his way downstairs into the archives, making his way to the back corner where a well-loved beanbag chair sat already waiting for him. Stiles collapsed into it groaning as his body molded to the fabric He had wanted to get a jump start on his chemistry homework but found that he was far too comfortable to even pull his books out of his bag. He set an alarm on his phone for an hour just in case and shut his eyes, planning to only nap for a few minutes before waking up and getting his work done. Only...a few...minutes…

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up not to the sound of his phone going off but to the feeling of someone running a hand through his hair. He sighed happily and leaned forward into the touch, his heart warming at the small chuckle that the other person let out. He slowly began the process of opening his eyes blinking away the blurriness and haze only to be met with the sight of Derek Hale kneeling beside him, his hand entangled in the dark strands of Stiles’ hair.

Stiles gasped and pulled away, all traces of sleep leaving his body. He rose to his feet and glared at Derek who did the same. “What do you want?” He asked, trying desperately to still his rapidly beating heart.

“You were frowning in your sleep.” Derek said simply. “I wanted you to stop.”

“Well excuse me that my facial expression didn’t please the great and mighty Derek Hale.” Stiles responded, picking up his backpack from the floor and heading towards the stairs, Derek only a few steps behind. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not for another hour at least.” Stiles rolled his eyes, deciding against getting off on the first floor and continuing up to the third, annoyed at the fact that Derek’s steps had fallen in line with his. He walked down one of the aisles fuming silently as he pretended to browse the books. The two hadn’t really talked much since childhood but with Stiles’ father being the sheriff and the Hales guarding the town they were always on the perimeter of each other’s lives: police station functions, charity balls thrown by the mayor, fundraisers for the school, and anything else that would draw powerful people into a room.

Derek had gained a reputation for being a notorious flirt over the years and it wasn’t unusual to see him schmoozing with someone one minute and across the room with someone else soon after and it was even less odd for him to be spotted leaving a crowded room with someone who was just a little too old. Ever the romantic, Stiles hadn’t understood Derek’s body hopping ways. He had grown up watching his own parents fawn over each other and he knew that Derek’s mother and father were the same so the fact that it didn’t seem to be something that Derek himself wanted, confuddled and confused him. His longest known relationship had been back when he was a sophomore with a girl named Paige. They had lasted for four months before they had broken up, right before her family moved. Derek hadn’t been to school in two weeks and when he had returned, refused to talk about it with anyone. People still tried to ask, but after he had sent three students to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital with injuries that even with Werewolf healing took days to heal, the questions stopped and the whole thing ended up getting swallowed in the atmosphere that was the mysterious Derek Hale.

“Well, if it’s alright we you, I’m very busy and would like to get back to my work.”

“You were taking a nap downstairs.”

“And now I’m trying to do my work, so if you would excuse me.” Stiles grabbed a book at random and exited the aisle, making his way to one of the nearby tables and sitting down, unsurprised when Derek took the seat across from him. The two sat there in silence with Stiles reading the same line over and over again and Derek blatantly staring at him, not even bothering to pretend like he was there for something else. The other male’s outright refusal to even be subtle about what he was doing had Stiles wanting to rip out his own teeth and the only thing stopping him from doing so was knowing that growing them back would be an even more painful experience than what he was having to go through right now.

“Why are you sitting here?” He asked, eyes never leaving the page. Out of his peripheral, he watched Derek shrug.

“I have as much right to sit here as I want.”

“I didn’t ask if you _could_ sit here, I asked why you were. There’s a distinct difference between the two.”

“Are you always this cheerful to be around?”

“Depends. Do you intend on following me around for much longer?” Before Derek could answer, the bell rang and Stiles sighed in relief. “Thank god. Now, as much as I would like to say that this was a pleasure, my father taught me it was best not to lie.” Derek didn’t say anything, but wordlessly moved to his feet and Stiles watched the claws on his right hand sprout before quickly retracting back into regular fingers. The younger male waited for him to say something, but when it was clear he wasn’t going to, he rolled his eyes and moved around him towards the exit and let himself be swept away by the sea of students before he released the tension that he didn’t even realize he had been holding, suddenly tired even despite his nap. He headed in the opposite direction of his class and towards the drink and snack machines a floor down, knowing it would make him late and thanking the gods that his history teacher had to drive over from the university allowing his students a ten minute grace period after the bell rang. There were no more Kit Kats, and pouted about it for longer than necessary before deciding on a bag of chips and trudging his way back to his class.

He entered the classroom, expecting to see Scott at his usual desk so he could lament to him about the problems with public schools and understocked snack machines, but stopped upon seeing the two bags of miniature Kit Kats waiting for him, nearly crying at the sight. “Scotty, how did you know?” He asked when his friend finally arrived, delicately cradling the chocolate close to his chest. Scott, who had been texting, looked up at the sound of his name.

“How did I know what? Hey, can I have some?” Scott reached for a bag, and Stiles leaned back, his eyes narrowing.

“You know what. You bought me my favorite snack. You bought me Kit Kats and then left them on the table for me to find.” Scott slid into the seat beside him and shook his head.

“No, I didn’t. You watched me walk in here. I didn’t leave those for you.”

“Then who did?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Lydia or Kira? They both know about your addiction and Kira does owe you for giving her your chem notes a few days ago.”

“Yeah...I guess that makes sense...but you’re sure it wasn’t you, though? Like super sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now are you gonna share or not?” Stiles handed over one of the bags, still perplexed. Scott’s theory made sense. They all knew each other’s schedules and it wasn’t the first time he had found a present waiting for him from one of the girls. But there had been no note or anything with them, which wasn’t their usual M.O. Lydia loved people knowing she was doing something and a gift from her always had an attached note  of her own personal stationary. Even Kira usually left her presents with a witty joke or a cute pun or a drawing as adorable as she was. Scott was the type to give you something without any indication it was from him because he assumed that if you wanted to know bad enough, you would eventually ask which was why he had been so sure that his best friend was the culprit. He had been about to ask again if he was sure but was unable to ask as their teacher walked in, already telling them to flip to a page in their textbook because they had a lot of history to cover and not a lot of time. Stiles, did as instructed, while secretly opening the other bag and chewing on the sweets, internally moaning as the pieces melted on his tongue. He for some reason hadn’t been able to finish his lunch and the chocolate was hitting the spot much better than the pizza he had tried eating could. Mysterious Kit Kat giver was officially Stiles’ favorite person, even if he still didn’t fully believe that it wasn’t Scott. By the time he finished the bag, he was feeling tired again, and eventually gave up trying to keep his eyes open, just allowing his head to gently slip down onto his desk, already asleep before his face touched his paper.

 

* * *

 

Scott woke him when the bell rang at the end and they split again for their last class of the day. just like before, Stiles showed up to his class and waiting for him at his assigned seat was a bag of miniature Kit Kats, only, this time, he didn’t even question it, opening the bag, eating its contents and falling asleep a few minutes later.

The sound of his classmates shuffling around woke him up and he joined the herd of students as they exited the school, suddenly even more exhausted than he could remember ever being. It took all of his energy to stay awake so he could make it home and when he did, he nearly fell out of his car, his eyes having been closed and him not being able to pinpoint when he had shut them. He made his way into the house, rolling his eyes as he heard music wafting in from the living room before he poked his head in to see his mom and dad swaying softly to some oldies station that only ever played the same 30 jazz classics that his parents never seemed to get tired of.

Any time he ever doubted the existance of true love, all he had to do was look at his parents and all those doubts would fade away. They had been college sweethearts and had gotten married less than a week after graduating before spending a year just traveling and enjoying life and being with each other. They eventually settled down in Beacon Hills and his father had landed a job at the police station while his mother had started her own bakery. John was currently the sheriff of Beacon Hills as well as being the owner of a very impressive entertainment arena with paitball, lasertag, and go-karts while Klaudia ran the largest bakery in central California with daily shippments from all over the world. If they ever had any questions at Stiles particular intreats in things of the sweet and troublemaking varitety, well, at the end of the day, whos’ really to blame?

Stiles cleared his throat to let them know he was there and they stopped mid spin to look at him, Klaudia’s happy expression immediately clouding over.

“Ukochany, what’s wrong? You look sick.”

“Yeah, your scent seems a little off.” His dad chimed in, both of them stepping closer. Did something happen at school?” Stiles shook his head, taking a step back.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little tired. I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“To bed?” His dad asked, shocked. “It’s barely four. You also haven’t eaten yet. Have you been feeling this way all day?  Maybe we should call Mellisa, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have a shift till later-”

“Calm down, moja miłość. I’m sure it’s nothing. Stiles knows his body better than anyone else and if he says he’s tired, maybe he’s just tired. Besides, he is presenting in a few days-”

_“Mom-”_

“And that has been known to drain your energy. I slept for three days straight after my wolf revealed itself and I don’t think we saw Scott for a week.” Stiles could see that his father still wanted to argue it, but couldn’t find a strong enough flaw in his wife’s logic that would make sense to. He sighed, caving to her will as he usually did, unable to deny her anything.

“Fine.” He said, pouting which early him a playful swat on the arm. “But if there is even the slightest chance that it might be something serious-”

“We go to the hospital. I know, dad. I’m just tired. I promise.” Satisfied, John nodded heading back into the living room, pulling Klaudia with him along the way.

“Good, now if you don’t mind, I would like to finish my dance with my wife before I have to leave for work.”

“Why Mr. Stilinski, how very forward of you.”

“Mrs. Stilinski, I can assure you that you have yet to see how forward I can be.”

Goodnight guys!” Stiles said, not wanting to be around to see where “being forward” would take them. They waved at him as he left, their eyes still trained on each other.

“Good night ukochany.”

“Good night son.”

“Kocham cię.” He yelled from the top of the stairs not making his way to his room until he had heard both of them yell it back. He shut his door behind him and collapsed onto his sheets and was asleep within minutes, too far gone to even notice that his window had been left slightly open, to see the tin of Kit Kats that had been delicately placed on his desk, or the piece of notebook paper by his trashcan that had been repeatedly ripped to shreds.

Stiles awoke the next morning screaming drenched in sweat, his fangs extended and his arms being held down by his parents while his legs kicked wildly, seemingly of their own control. When they saw that his was awake, his parents released him and he jumped off the bed and hurried into a corner, on all fours with his back to the wall. His parents mirrored his position, blue and gold eyes flashing at him and he knew his were flashing back, even if he couldn’t tell what color. Eventually, he willed his heartbeat down and concentrated heavily on regaining control of the wolf, who wasn’t so keen on having to curl back up inside after finally having been allowed to let loose. After what could have been anywhere from ten minutes to an hour, got himself under control enough to stand up straight and for his claws to retract, though he couldn’t seem to get his teeth to do the same. When he no longer felt like he would be a danger, he stepped out of the corner and sheepishly grinned.

“Sorry for threatening to attack you.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on his bare feet. John rolled his eyes and laughed before reaching forward and pulling his son into a hug, his wife quickly joining it as well.

“I think we can let it slide just this one time.” He said into Stiles hair, his wolf purring at the affection in his father’s voice. “Next time’s gonna cost you though.” His mother nodded in agreement as she showered his face with kisses, making sure to wrap him in her scent.

“We’re so proud of you, ukochany. You weren’t expected to present until tomorrow and here you are, exeeceding expectations as always.” Stiles preened under the praise, but realized he still didn’t know what he was, even if he had a pretty good suspscion. He pulled back from the embrace and ran over to his mirror allowing for his walls to drop and for his wolf to bubble up to the surface. His claws popped back out, his teeth that had finally retreated came back in full force and his normally honey whiskey eyes that were exactly replicas of his mother’s were a shimmering gold. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father on his left with bright blue eyes and his mother on his left, her gold eyes matching his own.

“You always did tend to favor your mother over me.”

“It’s what happens when your genes also have the task of carrying the looks.”

“I’m an omega.” Both of his parents nodded. “I’m gonna be courted.” They nodded again. “I’m gonna have to find a mate.”

“Not right away!” His father argued. “If you wanted to wait till after college, or after your 40 or after I’m dead, that fine too-”

“John!”

“I just want to make sure he knows all of his options!” Stiles growled at their antics which only earned him a tap on the ear from his dad. “Behave. Now, this is a call for celebration! How about we go down to JJ’s for some pancakes?” Stiles nodded eagerly and moved to start getting ready, but stopped, turning to stare at his parents.

“Can I...I just...maybe…” John looked confused, but Klaudia grinned, already knowing what he wanted.

“Wouldn't be your presenting day if you didn’t. Go on.” Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, dashing out of the room, down the stairs, out the kitchen, and into the backyard. He climbed up into his old tree house and climbed on top of it (less than an hour and life with claws was already a lot more fun than life without them) and got into a crouch position. He took a second to feel the gentle breeze against his skin, to listen to the birds chirping in the tree, smell the coffee that had been in the process of being made. He let all of these things wash over him and when he had finally had his full, he took a deep breath, reared his head back, and _howled_.

 


	2. Flowers & Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the wooing begins...

“Remember how I said I wasn’t gonna be weird about the whole you being an omega thing and how I wasn’t gonna treat you any differently?” Stiles, who had been clamoring down the stairs stopped a few steps from the bottom, moving his phone away from his ear so that he could glare at it.

When his parents had finally managed to drag him off the roof, the three had packed into the sheriff's cruiser and driven down to JJ’s, the diner being a staple for all the major events in the Stilinski household. They had been seated at their usual booth for no more than ten minutes when Stiles noticed he was getting a lot more attention than usual. He had been just about to give his order to Minnie-the sweet beta who had been working there for longer than Stiles had been alive-when she brought over a milkshake in his favorite flavor: Vanilla Irish Cream with crushed up bits of Oreos and Butterfinger pieces. He had started to wave it away but was stopped by Minnie saying that it was already paid for. Three more appeared within the next hour and it shouldn’t even have been a surprise when they asked for the check just to find that it had been taken care of as well. His parents had refused to let him go to school that day and Stiles hadn’t been about to argue against them. He had spent the day lounging around his house switching between stuffing his face and sleeping for extended periods of time. When his parents got home from work the three of them sat down to dinner and afterwards Stiles couldn’t even gather the strength to make it up the stairs, passing out on the couch with his head hanging off the edge.

He’d been woken up at midnight by his parents loudly singing “Happy Birthday” and after more milkshakes from JJ’s, he had dragged himself up to his bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. With it being a Friday, his parents had fine with him to staying home, neither of them really comfortable with him going to school still freshly turned and without suppressants that wouldn’t be arriving till that afternoon. Stiles, however, turned the offer down due to being afraid of falling too far behind in class as well as well as not wanting to fall in the outdated (but still sometimes exploited) omega stereotype of being weak and unable to fit into regular society without the help of medical aids. He made sure to douse himself in his cologne in an attempt to cover up some of his smell before dialing Scott’s number to ask when he was coming over so they could leave for school.

“Are you planning on suddenly treating me differently?” Stiles finally responded, trying to figure out where their conversation was going so he could stop it before it got there.

“Not intentionally at least.”

“Scotty, what does that mean?”

“It means-just-...you’ll see when you open the door.” With that the other boy hung up the phone leaving Stiles baffled before he heard the repeated ringing of the doorbell, knowing it could be no one else besides his best friend. He opened and was met with the alpha looking very uncomfortable and glaring at his feet.

“Scott what-”

“Here.” He said shoving whatever it was that he had been holding behind his back into Stiles’ arms with enough force that the boy had to take a few steps back in surprise. He looked down to find that in one hand was a boquet of fresh daisies while in the other was two boxes of double stuff Oreos. Stiles, more confused than ever, looked to his friend for an explanation. Scott sighed. “I was on my way over and I passed the market on Michael St-like always-but my wolf wouldn’t let me keep going until I went in and bought that...for you.” He admitted, mumbling the last two words.

“For me?” Stiles asked getting a nod in return. “Why?”

“His aplha is regonizing your omega as a potential mate and is attempting to court you.” Both teenagers jumped at the voice, turning to see Stiles’ father come bounding down the stairs. “It’s actually very common. Its part of your wolf’s biology to seek out the best match for it and with how close the two of you are, it makes sense that it would want to try and court Stiles. Honestly, I would have been worried if something like this didn’t happen.”

“So it doesn’t mean anything?” Scott asked, finally looking less embrassed than before. “I’m not gonna try to mate with Stiles or something?”

“Oh, ew!”

“Unless you’ve been hiding feelings for him all these years, probably not.” The shieriff said, clearly amused at the whole situation. “Over time, you’ll eventually learn to ignore when your wolf until it’s not even an issue anymore.”

“Thank god. I mean, I love you and everything Stiles, but I can’t afford to be buying you boquets every day. Is him going to school today a good idea? I mean, I don’t view him as mate material at all-”

“ _I am standing right here!”_

“And I couldn’t resist myself to give in to my instincts. What does that mean for everyone else?”

* * *

 

As it turns out, it meant that Scott didn’t end up attending most of his classes as he ended up being used as Stiles’ bodyguard for most of the day. Stiles had barely put his jeep into park when his door had been opened from the outside and he turned to see Michael Cormac, an Alpha in his year, standing there and offering him his hand to help him down. He and Micahel had been in classes together since childhood and since the alpha’s mother worked with the mayor, they had attened more than a few public events together while both wishing they were somewhere else. While Stiles would never go so far as to classify them as friends, he had nothing against the other boy, especially when he took into account the fact that it wasn’t exactly a hardship to look at him for extended periods of time.

Stiles had had his “ _i’m a bisexual’_ freakout years before when in the sixth grade, a new boy in his class had winked at him and he had immediately rushed to his own house instead of Scott’s (an unheard of act at the time) upon realizing that he got the same swarm of butterflies in his guts as he did whenever he caught of whiff of Natalie Meiner’s shampoo. His parents had quickly calmed him down, saying that they would love him no matter who it was he decided to bring home. He had gone to school the next day and before Scott could speak, he had blurted out _'i like boys and girls and i would really like it if you would still be my friend_ '. Scott had been caught off-guard at the confession, but had immediately pulled him into a hug saying he didn't care who he ended up with as long as he got to be Best Man at the wedding. Scott likes to end that story by saying that Stiles had cried so hard afterward that he had had trouble breathing and had had to go the nurse's office. Stiles wholeheartedly denies it. 

“Hey Stilinski.” Michael said, when Stiles stepped out of his car on his own, ignoring his offered hand. “How’s your day going?”

“Um, okay, I guess? How’s yours?”

“Much better now.” Michael’s grin made it very clear just what it was that was making it so “much better” and Stiles couldn’t control his heartbeat speeding up or the blush that he could feel forming on his cheeks. “Let me walk you to class.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got it.” Stiles jumped, having momentarily forgotten about Scott and definitely not having heard him walk over. “We’ve got first period together anyway.” Michael turned to look at the other alpha, clearly forcing a smile in his direction.

“It’s really no trouble for me at all.” He said, deliberately taking a step closer to Stiles. “Besides, it would give me the perfect opportunity to get to know him a little better.”

“And I said, _I got it._ ” By now, the three of them had started to gather a crowd and Stiles could tell that the conversation was quickly deteriorating into something much less civil. While Scott’s relationship with Michael had been along the same lines as Stiles’, the newly changed omega could see the gears turning in his friend’s mind about all the ways he could take the other male down in a fight. Wanting to avoid that as much as possible, he placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder, the taller boy’s attention immediately snapping back to him.

“Cormac,” He started, the other boy’s hostile expression dissolving into the kind one he was used to. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m gonna walk with Scott. It’s just easier, ya know? I wouldn’t want ya to be late to class ‘cause of me.” Michael frowned, disappointed, but nodded all the same.

“Yeah, okay. Another time, though?” Stiles nodded his agreement before locking his car and grabbing Scott’s wrist to pull him away. Scott quickly shook off his hand only to then grab it, firmly lacing their fingers together, periodically looking behind them to glare back at the other alpha. Stiles made sure to keep their pace fast and his head down, all the way into the school and down the hall to his locker. He tried to let go of Scott’s hand to open it, but the older boy only held on tighter.

“Scott, you can let go now.”

“...my wolf doesn’t want to…”

“Well your best friend does and right now, who do you think you should listen to?”

“...”

“Scott!”

“Fine!” Scott released him with a flourish before crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers, a pout evident of his face. Stiles started to say something, before thinking better of it and putting in his combination and opening his locker, jumping back when confetti exploded at him from inside as well as two balloons and ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ blaring from a pair of small speakers.

“Happy birthday!” He turned to see Kira and Lydia behind him and both girls pulled him into a hug, Kira pulling Scott into the hug as well before pulling out her polaroid camera and snapping a picture of the 4 of them together. The foursome stood there talking for a few minutes before rushing off to class, Scott sitting much closer to Stiles than usual.

The rest of the day had gone much like that, someone approaching Stiles to talk to him, Scott glaring at them in a challenge, Stiles dragging the both of them away and Kira and Lydia taking pictures of the whole thing. None of his teachers mentioned anything about Scott being in their classes, all of them having seen enough of this kind of thing in the past to know that it was just easier to let it happen than to try to stop it. Stiles was already sick of all of it by third period and had actually tried to leave, frustrated when he went out to the parking lot at lunch and saw two alphas and three betas circling his car. He went through the rest of the day trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he and Scott making a literal run for it when the last bell rang. They reached his thankfully unsurrounded car in record time and Scott’s door wasn’t even fully closed when Stiles started backing out of the parking lot.

After dropping Scott at home he drove to his own house, backpack in one hand and his birthday present from Ms. McCall in the other. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with the smell of Broccoli-Cheddar soup, all the stress of the day finally fading at the familiar comfort. He dropped his bag on the floor and followed his nose into the kitchen to find his mother at the stove stirring a pot, her back to him. She turned to face him, smiling.

“Happy birthday, ukochany.” She said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and pouring some of the soup into it before bringing it to him. “How was school?” Stiles shrugged, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and plopping down into a stool at the counter.

“Long.” He finally responded, after a few moments of silence.

“What happened?”

“Nothing really. Just...well…”

“Everyone taking a sudden interest in you was more exhausting than you thought it would be?” Stiles nodded, looking up at his mom in surprise. She laughed. “Did you forget that I had my first day as an omega too? I forced myself to go to school right after I presented and I didn’t even make it to 11 before I begged my parents to come get me.”

  
“Really?”

“Really.

“Is this what I have to look forward to from now on? Wondering whether or not someone likes me because I’m me or because they want to have sex with me? Mom, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Suppressants help and the novelty of being the new shiny omega wears off eventually. Of course, there will be a few who will continue to chase after you and the closer you get to your heat, the more careful you need to be, but things will get back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be.”

“I guess.” Klaudia chuckled before walking around to his side of the table and enveloping him in a hug that he gratefully accepted.

“It’s only the first day.” She muttered into his hair. “Don’t count out being an omega just because of one day. Your father’s gonna pick up your suppressants on the way home, so you’ll have them for Monday and I promise it’ll get better and I’m sure if anyone decides to give you crap, Kira, Scott _and_ Lydia will all give them a reason to think twice before doing it again.” Stiles snorted, pulling away to turn back to his bowl of soup.

“I think everyone got that message today. If there weren’t rumors about me and Scott being mated before, they’re definitely floating around now. I didn’t even get to use the bathroom by myself today without turning around and seeing him standing there.”

“Really?”  

“Yep. It’s the worst, mom. The fuckin’ worst.” No sooner had the words left his lips, he felt a hard hand land across the back of his head.

“Language.” His father scruffed out from behind him and Stiles reached back to rub the sore spot, pouting.

“But it’s my birthday.”

“Not an excuse.” The sheriff answered, dropping a white prescription bag in front of him. “And speaking of happy birthdays, it seems like a few people have left you some presents.” For the first time, Stiles noticed the multiple bouquets of flowers in his hand and he let out a groan.

“Is there any way we can return them?”

“Why would you want to? They’re absolutely beautiful Stiles, and someone clearly spent a lot of time picking them out.” His mother said already opening cabinets and looking for vases. Stiles watched her search in despair.  

“Mom, we can’t keep them.”

“Why not? I got hundreds when my wolf presented, and more than a few of them were from your father.”  

“And mine were always the best ones.”

“They’re just flowers, honey.”

“Are you still gonna think _“they’re just flowers”_ when they start coming with engagement rings on the stem?” The sheriff chuckled, taking off his coat and unholstering his guns.

“Don’t you think you’re jumping ahead of yourself a little bit?”

“If you had been with me at school today you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“Just take your suppressants and you’ll be fine.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Then I'd be more than happy to make a trip down to the school and have a talk with whoever’s giving you trouble. A few warning shots-”

“Honey, you can’t shoot children just because they’re flirting with your son.”

“I’d make sure they were blanks first.”  

“ _You can’t shoot children._ I don’t understand why as the sheriff, I’m having to tell you that.” John looked ready to argue but was stopped by someone knocking on the door. “I’ll get it. Here,” she said handing him a bowl. “Eat something other than the junk food you keep in your desk.” Stiles snickered at his parents’ antics, especially at how his father tried to recover.  

“I, I don’t keep-”

 _“John Stilinski, don’t you even dare think about lying to me or you will be spending the next week sleeping outside.”_ Both men knew that Klaudia didn’t make empty threats and Stiles full on laughed as he watched his dad drag his feet over to the stove and fill his own bowl with soup, muttering under his breath the whole time.

“Shut up.” John said, knocking shoulders with his son as he sat down. “Just be lucky you got your sense of humor from me.”

“Whatever you say dad.”

“More flowers!” Both of the kitchen’s occupants turned to the doorway to see Klaudia re-enter carrying a small bundle of sunflowers. “And they’re your favorite.” They were. Stiles had always liked them over what he called the more “showy” flowers, his affection for them stemming from his relationship with his grandmother. She could barely speak English, making conversations with her when he was younger more difficult than the young ADHD-riddled child had wanted, but as his polish got better so did their relationship, his grandmother affectionately calling him her “little sunflower” whenever he called. When she died, Stiles had been distraught, unable to drag himself out of his bedroom for almost a week, only coming out when his father and Scott had literally dragged him by his legs out of the house.

It had turned out to be for the best and the three men spent the rest of the day planting sunflowers in the backyard in tribute to her. Stiles was even planning to get a tattoo of them when he turned 18.

Stiles stood from his seat and accepted the flowers from his mother’s outstretched hands, surprised. Even Scott, though close, didn’t get him the right flowers, but that was probably more due to the fact  that he didn’t want to be buying them in the first place than it had to do with anything else. He took a whiff of their gentle aroma, hoping to catch the scent of the giver but all he could get was the local florist shop, his house and his own mother, the sender remaining untraceable. He smiled, touched at the thoughtfulness of the gift and he looked up to catch his mother looking at him with a knowing expression on his face. Refusing to look embarrassed (even though the flush he could feel on his cheeks were giving him away) he turned on his heel and pulled an empty vase from under the sink. He filled it with water before depositing the already precut flowers gently inside.

“The rest we get rid of. These ones we can keep.”

* * *

 

“You don’t smell like wolf nip today.” Lydia said when he fell into the seat beside her in school on Monday. Kira waved good morning at him from her other side.

“Suppressants are a wonderful thing.”

“Does this mean no more attention?”

“Oh, I’m definitely still getting attention.” He said just as a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He begrudgingly opened it, unsurprised to find a crude note along with a vivid drawing about what he should spend his free time doing with his mouth. He looked up to see Alex Tate, a senior, blatantly staring at him from his seat across the room. He maintained eye contact with the beta, and crumpled up the note in his fist, dramatically throwing it over his shoulder. Alex glared at him before pulling out another blank piece of paper as if to write another one, but stopped when Kira threw a small lightning bolt at him, effectively setting his shoe on fire. He yelped in surprise and started patting his foot to get rid of the flames, his classmates laughing at him instead of offering help. Thier teacher, a water sprite in his late 50s, entered just in time to see Alex take off his shoe and beat it against the desk, the whole class in an uproar over. He took in the sight for a few more seconds before collecting some of the moisture in the air and turning it into water in order to put out the fire.

“Ms. Yukimura, please refrain from summoning lightning in my classroom and Mr. Tate, whatever you did to upset Ms. Yukimura enough to attack you, I advise you against doing it again.” They weremurmuredd agreements from both parties and Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. The teenager started pulling out his own paper and pen only to have another piece of paper land on his desk, Lydia snatching it up and ripping it to shreds before he could even move a hand towards it.

“You’re welcome.” She muttered, her attention already back on the board, her pen flying across the page as she took notes on everthing that was being said. Stiles stared at her gratefully for a few more seconds before turning back to his notebook and doing the same.

* * *

“Do you want me to fight him?”

“What is it with you and my dad wanting to fight everyone? I don’t need you to defend my honor, Scott.”

“But as your best friend I should!”

“And as your best friend I’m telling you not to!” Scott huffed in annoyance, shoving a couple of fries into his mouth. Lydia, the snitch had immediately texted Scott about the incident and when the bell had rung signaling the class was over, he had been unsurprised to find the alpha waiting outside the classroom door, an impressive feat considering his own class was an entire two floors down. Stiles had been able to avoid his friends prying questions in their shared gym class and he had been hoping to Kira would have been enough distraction at lunch, but by the time they reached their ususal table the kitsune was nowhere to be found. “Tate’s bark is worse than his bite so I have nothing to be scared of. Besides, have you forgotten that my dad made me take all of those self-defense classes when we were younger? That he made sure I could put together and take apart a gun blindfolded? That-”

“Okay, okay! I get it. You can take care of yourself and you don’t need me to protect you every second of everyday and just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean that you’re weak. Stiles, _I know._ That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry, especially since it’s Tate.”

“I’m not scared of Tate.”

“That’s the problem.” Stiles had been opening his mouth to say something else when a throat clearing from behind him had him turning around instead. He gasped at what he saw.

Alexander Tate, who had looked normal when they all left class, was now sporting a broken arm, a busted lip, and Stiles could just make out what looked like claw marks starting at his collarbone and running underneath his shirt. Stiles had no doubt that he would be fine tomorrow, but the fact that his wolf-healing hadn’t yet kicked in meant that the fight had either just happened or that the marks were from an alpha, those wounds always taking more time to fade away. While Alex had always been a bit of a hothead, he wasn’t the type to get into a fight for no reason, something that Stiles couldn’t say about all wolves he went to school with.

“I wanted to apoligze for the note I gave you this morning.” He finally grumbled out. Stiles picked up on the hoarseness of his voice that was also absent from earlier. “It was rude and you deserve to be treated with respect. I’m sorry.” Stiles stared at him in surprise and it wasn’t until Scott elbowed him in the side that he stopped staring and nodded, saying he accepted the apology. Tate gave them both one last look before turning around and walking slowly out of the cafeteria just as Lydia and Kira walked up to the table.

“What happened to him? Scott…”

“Don’t look at me. He showed up like that.” The boy in question said at the redhead’s accusation. “He apologized about the note he gave Stiles this morning.”

“That doesn’t sound like Tate.” Kira said taking the seat next to Scott and began covering her french fries in ketchup and mustand. Scott immediately perked up and Stiles had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Scott had been crushing on the girl since they day she had moved to town, a little over three years prior, after her father had landed a job at the nearby university. Kira was a thunder kitsune, her powers manifesting in her ability to control lighting as well as natural agility with a sword. Stiles had been trying to convince his best friend to ask the girl out for as long as he could remember, but every time he brought it up Scott would avoid the topic, once even going so far as to go into a full alpha shift and turn into a wolf in order to resist talking about it. Lydia had told him time and time again that Scott would grow a pair when he was ready and until then he shouldn’t worry about it. Stiles, of course, wasn’t gonna do anything of the sort. “I wonder what made him change his mind.”

“You mean _whom.”_ Lydia stated matter-of-factly. “Tate’s an entitled jackass who doesn’t apologize for anything unless he is being physically forced. Those bruises he was sprouting are _clearly_ from a fight with an alpha, and not only that, but one that scares Tate.  We’ve all seen him fight so we know he can hold his own, but for him to look as bad as he does, means thhat there was some serious aggression coming from his opponent and that he must have been really scared of them finding out he didn’t do as he was told.”

“Let me guess. You’ve already figured out exactly who it could be, haven’t you?” Stiles asked, earning a cocky smirk in return.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. But I do have a few hunches, yes. Three to be exact”

“And they would be…”

“Thor Anderson,” She said pointing two tables to their left. Thor sat by himself, his hand flying back and forth over a sheet of paper in front of him.  “Junior, Co-Captain of the hockey team, and brooding artist extrodinare. Last year, he beat up those three guys from Westwood for trying to follow that girl home from that party, remember?”

“Oh yeah!”

“”He’s incredibly protective, and he’s already sold some of his art in professional galarries with one of his pieces going for $5,000. He’s been subtly checking out Stiles every now and then since before his wolf presented and he was also in class with us this morning so he would have witnessed the whole incident first hand.”

“How do you know all this information about him?” Scott asked, amusement clear in his voice. Stiles wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised. Lydia was an honor student and threw herself into everything she did, so the fact that she had taken it upon herself to research people made complete sense in his mind.

“Anyone who ends up being the mate of Stiles is gonna end up spending an excessive amount of time with the three of us and it is our duty as his friends to ensure that he ends up with someone who care about him for him and not simply because he’s an omega. Now do you wanna hear about the others or not?”

“Do go on, please.”

“The second possible option is Taylor Lewis.” She said motioning towards an alpha across the room who was surrounded by people at his table. “Junior, mathlete and currently holding positions on the swim team, the volleyball team and the basketball team. He’s already got five different colleges scouting him and he plans on majoring in business and hopefully ending up on Wall Street one day.”

“Didn’t he end up in jail last year?”

“He was acquited.”

“For what?”

“It’s impossible to find records on it. _Trust me_. I tried.”

“Maybe you should stay away from him.” Scott suggested, Kira laughing along in agreement.

“Duly noted.” The omega said moving to take a bite out of his burger. “So who’s lucky contestant number three?”

  
“Turn around and you can see for yourself. He’s looking at you right now.” Stiles pulled a face before spinning in his seat, his breath catching in his throat. Standing in the entrance to the lunchroom, with a ripped t-shirt and bruised knuckles,  was soon-to-be head of Beacon Hills Derek Emmanuel Hale, his eyes glowing redder than Stiles could ever remember seeing them.  Stiles had no idea how long the two of them stared at each other, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Eventually Derek dropped the eye contact and quickly walked out of the room, Stiles jumping up as fast as he could and following him out.


	3. A Discussion & A Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Derek after the fight before being confronted with a life changing decision that night

“Hey! Wait! Derek! _Hale!”_ The elder wolf visibly tensed at the use of his last name but continued walking on and Stiles huffed out a sigh before releasing his wolf just enough to catch up to the other man as he made his way across the student parking lot. “I said _wait!”_ He said moving to stand in front of him. Derek’s nostrils flared and Stiles watched as his eyes went from hazel to red. Stiles flashed his own in return.

“What do you want, Stilinski?” The other were asked, looking just to the right of the Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles glared at him before stepping over so he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. 

“Did you get in a fight with Alexander Tate over me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Your shirt is torn, your hands are still bleeding and I’m pretty sure you didn’t give yourself that busted lip so don’t lie to me. Did you or did you not get in a fight with Alexander Tate _over me_.” Derek rolled his shoulders back and pulled himself up to his full height in a clear attempt at intimidation, which Stiles couldn’t help scoffing at. Though they were a few years apart in age and Derek had more muscle mass than he did, Derek wasn’t more than two inches taller than him and Stiles refused to be forced into submission. “Are you gonna answer my question or not? _Did you get-_ ”

“Yes, I got into a fight with Tate over you!” Derek finally hissed. “But what else was I supposed to do?”

“Let me fight my own battles!” 

“How were you gonna fight a battle you weren’t even there for?”

“I-What?” Stiles asked, suddenly confused. “What are you talking about? Of course, I was there, I was the one it happened to.”

“No, you weren’t because I would have seen you when I was slamming Tate’s head into the wall. But you know what? Clearly, my help isn’t wanted. Next time someone breaks into your locker, I’ll just let them do it.” Derek moved to walk around him, but Stiles grabbing his arm stopped him in his tracks.

“Tate did _what?”_

“He broke into your locker and was rummaging through it. I didn’t see if he was putting something in or taking something out. As soon as I realized it wasn’t his, I started the fight.” Derek explained, a confused frown crossing his features. “Why did you think I fought him?”

“He, well, he kinda sent me a note in class this morning that was…gross.”

“What did it say?”

“That’s not really important-”

“ _What. Did. It. Say.”_

“…more or less that I would be more attractive on my knees with a dick in my mouth? Specifically his?” There was a moment of silence where Derek stared at him in shock before he growled and turned back towards the school. “Derek, don’t! You’ve already fought him once today?”

“That _asshole_ thinks he’s just gonna get away with this and I’m gonna make sure he knows he can’t!” Even with Stiles using all his weight to pull him back, the alpha had gotten a few steps closer to the school, something that Stiles couldn’t help but be a little impressed by. He tapered down his fascination however upon seeing Derek’s claws pop out and his face began to shift revealing more animalistic features. Stiles knew from personal experience with Scott that if he didn’t’ get a handle on the situation soon, Derek would be too far gone in his wolf to listen to any reason at all. He pulled harder. The alpha kept moving. “I only wanted to warn him before, but now I’m gonna make him swallow his own _teeth_.”

“As fun as I’m sure witnessing that would be, I’m pretty sure you’re already on thin ice. Any other little “adventures” today, and even your last name won’t be able to save you.”

“I am the future Head Alpha of Beacon Hills and it is my job to look out for everyone in the city!”

“And it’s gonna be really hard to do that if you’re arrested for aggravated assault.” Derek looked ready to argue but after a deep breath in, he slowly nodded and Stiles sighed in relief as Derek relaxed and slowly began to return to his human form. “Good. _Good_. I’m glad we took care of that before it got out of hand-and where are you going _now_?” The sophomore asked as Derek once again headed back towards the parking lot, this time making a beeline for the black Camaro, Stiles only just now noticing his own Jeep parked beside it. Derek shrugged as he searched his pockets for his keys.

“Home. I need to clear my head and it’s not a good idea for me to be anywhere Tate’s scent is right now.”

“Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. Hey, Derek?” The male in question looked up from where he had finally unlocked his car and was about to slide inside. He raised an eyebrow in question. “Thank you. For ya know. Defending me and all.” He sheepishly responded. Derek froze for a second before letting a smile spread across his face.

“I’m gonna be Head Alpha. It’s part of my job.” 

“I know that, but still. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why I have to go.”

“Because Mayor Harris wants you to.”

“And that doesn’t strike you as odd in slightest? I’m in high school, I don’t have a job and honestly, the most I do to contribute to the community is staying out of trouble and I don’t even do that well.”

“Talia’s children will be coming too and they’re your age.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his mother’s argument, having known that he would be fighting a losing battle when he started. After watching Derek drive away (and then staying there for a large amount of time that even he didn’t understand), he trudged back into the school building, only to have his mother text him and say that they would be having dinner at the mayor’s house that evening so he needed to come straight home after school.

He had spent the last hour and a half trying to convince his mother to let him skip the whole affair but to no avail. Harris had apparently specifically requested that all three Stilinskis attend so whether he liked it or not, Stiles pulled on a pair of dress pants, a button, a tie and a vest and got ready to be forced to spend the next few hours doing his best not to mope.

Harris had been the mayor of Beacon Hills since Stiles was in the fifth grade and as far as the omega could tell, he was good at his job. Sure he could at times be arrogant, and he had been known to be a little tactless in certain situations and more than once Stiles had caught him staring just a little too hard and a little too long when he thought no one else was looking, but for the most part, Stiles had nothing against him. He had managed to keep the city below budget every year since he was elected, he had instituted numerous programs to lower the town’s carbon footprint and he had even spoken out about omega equal rights a few times. Plus the sheriff respected him as a leader which at the end of the day was honestly enough for Stiles.

The sheriff would be driving to the mayor’s house after his shift at work so Stiles and his mother would be meeting him there. They arrived at the house at a quarter after six and were quickly escorted to the living room where the Hales were already seated. Stiles couldn’t help noticing how picturesque they looked: Mark and Talia standing by the fireplace, Kyle and Laura cooing at the small dog sitting between them on the couch, Cora hunched over her phone and Derek staring out the nearby window, all six of them wearing some variation of a dark green ensemble. Talia smiled when they entered and quickly made her way over to them, her husband only a few steps behind her. 

“Klaudia! Stiles! It’s so good to see you both again.” She said warmly as she hugged them both. “And Stiles, I do believe congratulations are in order. I hear you’ve presented.”

“Something like that.”

“I also hear that your presentation has caused quite the disturbance at Beacon Hills High.”

“…Something like that.” Mark threw his head back and laughed, reaching out to Stiles on the back.

“Well, it’s good to see that you’re still in one piece.” The three of them chatted quietly and before long John came strolling in, his uniform still on and soon after that, both families were escorted into the dining room just in time for Harris himself to come bounding down the stairs.

“Stilinskis! Hales! I’m so glad you all could make it.” Harris said taking care to make eye contact with each of them before gesturing for them all to take a seat. Harris sat at one end, Talia at the other, and the eight remaining occupants filled in the other spaces. Mark sat next to his wife, Kyle next to his father, Laura beside her brother and Derek on her other side while Cora sat on her mother’s left, Klaudia beside her, then her husband, and Stiles ended up sandwiched between his father and the mayor and directly across from the future alpha himself. The group was soon served and they all ate in a comfortable silence, small talk being made every now and then.

“John?” Harris finally said once everyone’s dinner plates had bee pushed aside and they had all begun to have dessert. “I wasn’t sure if you knew this, but November marks the 150th anniversary of Beacon Hills.” The sheriff nodded.

“I did know. Klaudia’s part of the committee restoring Settler Addams’ house downtown and making it a landmark.” He proudly stated and Stiles watched his mother nudge her husband, clearly embarrassed by the praise while preening because of it at the same time.

“Of course! I can’t wait to see it! And Talia, of course, is on the event board coordinating the whole week.” The alpha nodded in acknowledgement and Mark smiled warmly at his wife. “I was thinking, that in celebration, it might be fun to bring back some of the traditions that have fallen to the wayside over the years.”

“Like what?” Cora asked, the fourteen-year-old's interest finally peeked enough to be pulled away from where she had not so discreetly been texting under the table.

“The city-wide pack run for one thing!” Harris excitedly exclaimed. “We haven’t had one since I was a kid and I’m sure it’s something that everyone would enjoy. There’s also the light show, which I’ve already cleared with Deaton and the Yukimuras, who have both offered to help-”

“You want to bring back The Trials, don’t you?” Harris froze midsentence, a look of surprise crossing his features at the youngest Hale’s statement. “That’s honestly what this whole dinner has been about right? Discussing bringing back The Trials?”

“ _Cora Michelle_!”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Harris assured Talia, the Alpha’s eyes having gone red. “She is right, after all. This night was, in fact, a whole ruse in order to discuss the possibility of bringing back The Trials.”

“What are The Trials?” Everyone around the table seemed to freeze and Stiles, who had been the one to ask the question, suddenly wished he had kept his mouth shut.

“They don’t teach you about The Trials in your history class?” Klaudia asked carefully. Stiles slowly shook his head. “It’s just-it’s part of history, they should-” 

“They do teach it but not till your senior year and even then it’s only taught in the AP class.” Derek muttered, his eyes trained on his plate in front of him. “Because they’re not done anymore, it’s not seen as something that needs to be taught on the regular curriculum schedule.” 

“Then how come Cora knows about them?”

“Since the Hales have been protecting the city since the beginning of its founding,” Laura explained, “Mom and Dad feel it's important that we all know the history of the city from the beginning of its founding. You’d honestly be surprised just how many important things they leave out-”

“ _What. Are. The. Trails.”_ Stiles asked again, this time turning to look at his parents who were exchanged glances clearly about to tell him something he didn’t want to hear. “Mom? Dad?”

“Stiles, kochanie,” the boy in question stilled, his mother only using that term of affection when she was about to tell him something serious and more than likely wasn’t gong to like. “The Trials were series of different events held by the city in order to help omegas that were of age find mates. Alphas and betas alike would compete in various challenges in order to prove their capabilities of providing as a potential life partner. The Trails would usually end in a combat to the death, with the winner taking the omega-”

“As a prize.”

“ _As a spouse.”_

“ _As an object to be won!_ ” Stiles argued before whipping around to glare at the mayor. “Why would you want to bring something like that back? It was clearly gotten rid of for a reason.”

“I wasn’t talking about bringing The Trials back permanently!” Harris guaranteed. “It would only be for the anniversary since it is such a historic year for the city.”

“People used to get beheaded in the town square. Should we bring that back since it’s _“historic”_ too?” 

“Stiles!” 

“Just, listen, okay? It is very easy for us to view The Trials are archaic and outdated but that doesn’t necessarily mean they were bad. True, as we evolved as people, we realized the importance of being able to form an emotional bond with a partner in addition to a biological one, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t have merit. Settler Addams himself was one of those to compete in the very first trails and he and his wife Mary lived 96 years of wedded bliss, all the way up until the day she died. We did the trials for so long because they _worked_ but there is a time and place for everything and the time for The Trials has come and gone. However, our history, _our_ _were history,_ is an essential part of us and as we’ve just seen, something that most aren’t even aware existed.” Stiles scoffed and crossed his arms, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“So it would just be me, then? With who knows how many people competing?” 

“That’s the best part!” Harris cried. “I’ve already spoken to both of the mayors of Baylor County and Red River and they’ve both got a handful of newly presented omegas of their own. Their families have all already agreed to it so you’d be one of ten that people would be competing for. However, as host omega, you would, of course, get final say in the actual events of the competition.” Stiles nodded slowly, refusing to meet his eyes and glaring down at the glass of rapidly melting ice cream in front of him.

“I’m gonna go.” He finally said, rising to his feet. “I can’t be here anymore, I need to leave and think or whatever, but I-I just can’t be here right now.” Harris looked at him dejectedly before standing and offering his hand for the younger male to shake. Stiles made no move to reach for it.

“Just let me know your decision soon, okay? So we can start making arrangements and create a timeline and all that fun stuff.” Stiles raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the statement before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He could hear his mother forcing his father back down into his seat and while grateful, he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look at them. Harris had pretty much just told them all that he wanted to resurrect a ceremony that made Stiles into nothing more than a breathing trophy and his parents, the two people sworn to love and protect him, hadn’t even made an attempt to defend him. If on his way out of the house and towards his jeep he happened to throw up in the mayor’s bushes, that was a secret for only him to know.

And if he had happened to shed a tear or two as he slid into the front seat well, that was only for him to know as well.

 


	4. Talks, Talks & More Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are came to, decisions are made and plans get put into work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had a friend read over this chapter and she asked about the word “were”, not understanding that I meant it as the “were” part of the word “werewolf” and that it was supposed to be pronounced as “wear” and not like the way it’s spelled as in “if we were to go the store”. Thought I should go ahead and clear that up just in case for anyone else.

“This is bullshit. Absolute bullshit! How could that asshole even _fathom_ bringing them back? Did he honestly believe that I would agree with him? That I’d be fine with him basically pimping me out to the alpha with the biggest ego? And my parents-” 

“You should probably stop right there before you say something you’ll regret.” Stiles froze, halting his pacing and turned to see Lydia glaring at him from her seat in the center of her bed. After leaving the mayor’s house, he had quickly shot off texts to Scott, Kira and Lydia asking them to meet him. Luckily for him, Kira had just picked up Scott from his shift at work, and the strawberry blonde graciously invited them all over, her house only a few roads down from that of the mayor’s. 

Kira and Scott had arrived not long after the omega, Lydia already having ordered Chinese takeout-Stiles’ favorite comfort food-as well as having bought eight different pints of ice cream from the small store around the corner. It wasn’t until they were all fed and comfortable in Lydia’s bedroom that Stiles had launched into his tale of the events at Harris’ house, his three friends having been just as confused as he was at the mention of the trials. 

When he had explained what they were, Scott’s expression had quickly turned to one of outrage and it had taken Lydia, Kira _and_ Stiles forcing him back down into the desk chair to stop him from leaving. It had taken another ten minutes to get the red to fade from his eyes and for his claws to fully retract. Stiles had never loved his best friend more.

“You’re angry at Harris, not John and Klaudia and I will not have you speaking ill of the two of them in my house.” Lydia firmly stated and Stiles flushed, knowing she was right. The brunet groaned, leaning against the wall behind him, and sank down until he was seated on the floor. Kira, who had also made a seat for herself on the carpeted ground, quickly scooted over to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm as a means of comfort, Stiles gratefully sagging into the touch. As a kitsune, Kira didn’t crave touch like her friends did, but she had quickly gotten used to the near constant physical contact, always ready and open with a hug or a shoulder to lean on, especially if Scott was involved.

“Just tell Harris you don’t want to do it.” Kira offered after a while. “He can’t force you to do anything and even he himself said it was your choice, right? So just say no and everything will be fine.”

“Not so fast.” Three heads turned in Scott’s direction, surprised at his both his expression and at his words, especially considering his violent reaction only a few minutes prior. “Don't look at me like that. Just…just hear me out, okay? Harris said he wants to host the trials here, right? For the anniversary?” Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, so?”

“And that as “host omega” you would get the final say in what the events would be?”

“Scotty, would you hurry up and get to the point?” 

“Well, from everything that you’ve said, the trails have always been alphas and betas trying to outdo each other based on rules that were probably set by the same alphas who competed in them. With you getting the final say, you could change that. You could make them compete in pie-eating contests or make them see who can get the farthest in Halo without dying, or...well, anything really.”

“Scott,” Lydia started, her green eyes narrowed and a smirk spreading across her face. “That’s…that's brilliant. In fact, it’s so brilliant I’m surprised I didn’t think of it first.” Scott childishly stuck out his tongue but preened at the compliment all the same.

“I’ve been known to be smart every now and then.” 

“Think about it Stiles.” The ginger haired-girl said upon seeing that the omega had yet to say anything. “You have all of the power in this situation. The Trials have always been about what the alphas thought were worthy traits in a mate, as opposed to the thoughts of the omegas they were vying for. You can completely get rid of the ‘ _battle to the death’_ and make them do math equations or try to race you in swimming-” 

“Or make them sit through you listening to you talk for thirty minutes without interrupting.” Kira pipped in causing both Lydia and Scott to nod along in agreement. Stiles flashed his eyes at the girl beside him, but all it earned him was a shrug in response and an affectionate nuzzle at his neck as a means of apology. Hurt feelings aside, he thought over what they had said and quickly realized they were right. Back when the trials had started, there was no way that an omega’s feelings and concerns about the tournament would have been taken into account, what with their class having been viewed as the weakest were. Omegas were supposed to be pretty, quiet things that kept house and children while their alpha and beta counterparts went out and took part in the other aspects of life. Stiles had always been grateful for being born when he had, knowing his temperament and outspoken nature wouldn’t have faired very well had he lived in earlier times. And while there were some omegas that still preferred the housewife route (and being the modern citizen he was, Stiles completely respected that individual choice), Stiles just couldn’t see that as his future.

That isn’t to say that there weren’t parts of his wolf he couldn’t deny. He had always been a very tactile person, even for a wolf, which was common for omegas, a biological need for constant self-assurance that their loved ones were safe and alive. He had always secretly enjoyed being sick because it meant that he would be doted and coddled over, Scott being the worst, his own alpha need to protect coming out, usually refusing to leave Stiles’ side until his mother would physically come and drag him out of the house. He thrived on praise and had never been very good about reining in his emotions and while he did want a job and a career, the thought of having a few pups of his own spoke to a part deep inside of himself that even he couldn’t explain. Looking back on it, there honestly shouldn’t have been any doubt of what he would end up presenting as. He smirked as he thought back to what his father had said that first day and couldn’t help agreeing. He had in fact, _always_ favored his mother.

“You’re smiling.” Lydia noted. “Does that mean you’re in? You’ll tell Harris you’ll do it?” Stiles opened his mouth but stopped as he thought it over. Why wouldn’t he? The beta was right. He would have _all_ the power, a first for his kind. The trials were open to whatever he could imagine and then some. And in the event that someone did end up “winning” him, he could ensure that he wasn’t forced to follow through, simply say that it had been for show, merely honoring the tradition for the sake of the festival and nothing more.

Satisfied, Stiles quickly rose to his feet and make his way over to the large whiteboard on one of the walls that while usually covered in complicated scientific formulas-Stiles hoped beyond hope that he would still be friends with Lydia when she inevitably took over the world-was now blessedly blank. He quickly picked up a marker before turning back to face his friends. He grinned, feeling the shift in his eye color and watching as the beta and the alpha in the room responded in kind.

“Let’s plan some trials.”

* * *

His parents hadn’t tried to contact him, knowing that he would want to cool off and that that meant ending up at the house of one his friends, whom they had all of the contact information for. Even with knowing that, Stiles hadn’t wanted to abuse their trusting, parking his car in the driveway two minutes before his curfew and stepping foot on the porch with thirty seconds to spare. He hadn’t been surprised when he peered through the window and saw his parents sitting at the dining room table, his mother still dressed just as fancy as she had been for dinner while his dad was already in his pajamas, the bright colored socks he wore when he slept keeping his feet warm from the tile floor. Stiles knew that the sheriff had an early morning shift the next day and he didn’t doubt for a second that his mother had forced him to get ready for bed, but clearly that had been the limit, the beta refusing to go to sleep until he knew for a fact that his son was safe at home. Stiles felt the guilt start to consume him as he thought about his parents having returned to an empty house with no idea of where he was, but still allowing him to process and take the time he needed. There were times when Stiles honestly didn’t feel like he deserved them.

Tonight was one of those times.

When there was less than fifteen seconds left, Stiles unlocked the door and stepped into the house, his parents shuffling into the kitchen from the next room and both of them quickly encompassing him in a hug that he immediately reciprocated.

We’re so sorry, ukochany.” His mother murmured into his hair. “We didn’t know about it I swear.”

“I should have punched him in the jaw as soon as he suggested bringing back the trials.” The sheriff said, body stiff with tension as he pulled back from the embrace, turning Stiles so that they were looking at each other face on, his hands firmly grasping his son’s shoulders. “It wasn’t until after you left that we really thought about what he was suggesting and we would _never_ subject you to something like that. You are a person, not an object and whoever you decide to mate with should be a mutual decision from the both of you, not because you were won in some dumb contest.” Klaudia nodded, moving to stand beside her husband.

“We love you so much sweetheart, you have to know that.”

“I know mom, I do.” He replied reaching to hold her hand, and watching her visibly relax when he laced their fingers together. “And I don’t blame you guys. I know you wouldn’t have agreed to the dinner if you had known that that was what was behind it.” John nodded, pacified as he straightened up, cracking the stiff joints in his back.

 “In that case, I’ll go down to the mayor’s office as soon as it opens tomorrow and tell Harris that he can take the trials and shove them up his-”

“John!” 

“What? I guarantee you that Stiles has said worse. _You,_ in front of him, have said worse.”

“Actually, dad? I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about that.” John’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What about, Stiles?” 

“I think…I…I want to participate in the trials.” Both of his parents took a step back in surprise and Stiles would have laughed about it were it not for the severity of the moment. “Let me explain.” He quickly launched into his tale about how he had called his friends before heading over to Lydia’s and about Scott’s brilliant epiphany. His parents listened to the whole thing, matching looks of skepticism their faces.

“And you’re sure that this is what you want?” Klaudia asked when he was done. “Absolutely sure?” Stiles nodded. 

“I am. Harris was right. Tradition is important, especially to our weres and something as historically significant as The Trials should be recognized, especially with it being such an important anniversary for the town. This way, we keep the importance and the history, only…with a much more fun _twist_.” The sheriff rolled his eyes but Stiles could tell that he was coming around to the idea, mainly since he could see how serious about it his son was.

“Well, if you think this is a good idea, then who I am to stop you? I’ll drop by City Hall first thing in the morning.”

“Would you also ask Harris for the numbers of the omegas who agreed?”

“Sure thing.” He responded without hesitation. “Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us have to get up early and already wasted a bunch of good percentage of their sleep time waiting for their brooding kid.” Stiles felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Sorry dad.”

“It’s okay, kiddo.” He said pulling him close in a hug. Stiles sighed contently, taking in deep lungfuls of the familiar scent of his father: a mix of freshly cut grass, the vanilla detergent that they’ve been using all of Stiles’ life, and the sweet cinnamon scent that he knew belonged to his mother. He held his father tighter not even attempting to hide the fact that he was scenting him. He felt his dad not so subtly doing the same. “I’m just glad you’re safe and home. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” Stiles heard what he thought was the sound of a camera shutter but didn’t turn around to confirm it and when the two Stilinski men pulled apart, his mother was leaning against the counter, with an innocent expression and no phone in sight. Stiles didn’t buy it for a second. “Goodnight, dad.” 

“ ‘Night, son. You coming, babe?” 

“In a minute. You head on up.” John nodded, and after a last glance at the both of them, he made his way up the stairs, Stiles turning to face his mother when he heard his father crawl into bed, her face contemplative. “And then there were two.”

“And then there were two.” Stiles repeated, maneuvering so that he was standing next to his mother, hip against the counter for support. “So. What do you want to know?”

“What happens if the alpha or beta who wins you isn’t who you want?

“Then we don’t mate and we call it off.” Stiles answered easily. “I’m making it one of the rules. Nothing is set and guaranteed. Both parties have to agree.”

“Good. Now my second question: what happens if the alpha or beta you want, ends up with someone else?” Stiles froze, not having expected the question.

“What do you mean?”

“Suppose someone were to enter the contest and end up with an omega that wasn’t you.” She said carefully. “What then?” 

“Well…then I suppose it wasn’t meant to be.” Stiles finally answered after a moment of silence. “Your mate is meant to agree with both your human and your were right? That’s what you and dad always said.” 

“I am merely making sure that you are aware of what you’re signing up for and agreeing to. I don’t want you to have any regrets or end up feeling blind sighted if something were to happen.” Stiles turned to look at the woman beside him. He had at least three inches of height on her and at least five pounds of muscle but she had always had the distinct ability to make him feel like a small child.

“Okay, what do you know and who have you been talking to?” Klaudia let out a laugh and nudged her child slightly before taking off her jewelry, the gold making soft clanging sounds as they landed on the countertop.

“Nothing and no one ukochany, so get that paranoid look at of your eyes. I am merely a mother worried about her son.”

“I’m fine, mom. I want to do this, I swear.”

“Then I will support you completely.” She quickly kissed him on both cheeks before picking up her rings and necklace and heading up the stairs, Stiles right behind her. They stopped when they got to Stiles’ room, his mother looking at him lovingly. “You do realize everything’s about to change, right?” Stiles nodded.

“I think everything changed the moment I presented, actually.” His mother shrugged.

“Fair point, but I get the feeling that everything’s about to get a lot more interesting.”

“I doubt it, mom. I’m sure it’s not even going to be that big of a deal.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a _huge_ deal people! _Huge_! Ginormous! I’m talking effin’ Jurassic Park Indominus Rex huge!”

“Thank you, Finstock.” Harris said, fingers at his temples, clearly barely containing his wolf, the only thing holding him back being that the raven-haired man was human, and could in no way stand being thrown out of the room. “But do you not think that we should maybe stop talking about how great The Trails are gonna be and actually start _planning_ them?” Stiles had to hide his smirk as he watched the man Beacon Hills High knew affectionately (and not so affectionately) as _Coach_ , grew flustered as he shifted through the pages in his hand, clearly trying to jump ahead.

It had been a few days since the discussion with his parents and the events in between had been a whirlwind and between rushing from meetings with the mayor, physical exams with his doctor, and school, Stiles felt like he barely had time to think and before he knew it, it was the weekend and once again he found himself downtown in the City Hall building, only this time he was seated around a table with Talia Hale, his father, the mayor and the nine other omegas who would be participating in The Trials.

The omegas were split evenly by gender: five males and five females-including Stiles himself-with four coming from Baylor County and the remaining five from Red River. Stiles had suggested it be a good idea for them all to meet and Harris had hurriedly agreed, even putting the coach in charge of organizing the event, something he was clearly beginning to regret. At sixteen, Stiles was the youngest of the group with the oldest being a 21-year-old from Baylor named Paige Krasikeva. Danny Mehealani was the closest to Stiles’ age at seventeen, having actually only presented a few days before Stiles had. With soft eyes, golden skin, and a sweet smile that came with even sweeter dimples, Stiles had no doubt that the Baylian would be highly sought after in the Trials. If Stiles was being honest, he couldn’t deny that he was maybe a little bit in love with him himself. 

“Mr. Stilinski, why don’t you say something?” Harris suggested, and suddenly eleven sets of eyes turned to face him. He nervously cleared his throat.

“Um, hi?” He chanced a glance at his father across the table who was encouragingly nodding at him. “My name is Stiles Stilinski, Stiles isn’t really my first name but you will never _ever_ find out what it actually is, and I am the host omega for the Beacon Hills Trials.” There was polite applause that was started by Danny-Stiles knew he liked that guy for a reason-and when it died down, Stiles sat up straighter, feeling more confident as he looked around the room. “As omegas, I’m sure, like me, you all have mixed feelings about The Trials. Their history is important but the way they were done is completely outdated. I can’t speak for everyone, but I don’t want a mate who sees me as a prize that they won. I want an equal and a partner and I’m assuming you all want that as well.

“I called this meeting because even though I get the final say, I want these Trials to be collaborative and I want everyone to get a say since it’s you guyses future as well. There will also be no fight to the death and any were found attempting to intentionally kill another to better their chances is to be _immediately_ disqualified. Also, any were found entering the competition not in order to find a mate but simply in order for them to say that they have an _omega_ , will also be disqualified and asked to leave the city immediately.” Some eyebrows went up in surprise and at least two of the Red River occupants shot glances at Harris who shook his head. Stiles had been adamant about the grounds for disqualification and before everyone had arrived he had told the mayor that while he was willing to comprise, he absolutely would not be part of unnecessary slaughter. He had also been sure to inform his father and Talia when they entered and they had both agreed to the term as well. Stiles carefully looked around the room.

 “I understand that not all omegas feel the same way I do and that’s fine. I would never want to force my opinions on anyone who didn’t want them so…if you all want The Trials to stay the way they are, then…I’ll accept it and I will keep my mouth shut and let it happen, death clause aside. You’ve all already agreed to The Trials and I won’t stand in the way of something that the majority wants.” His speech done, he slumped back down in the chair, mentally high-fiving himself, his confidence dwindling with every moment of silence that passed. He watched Talia and his father exchange glances, their eyes glowing throughout the silent conversation and soon the eye contact dropped and the Alpha of Beacon Hills was addressing everyone in the room.

“All in favor for reworking the structure and events of the trials say I.” The room was filled with a chorus of people repeating the word. “All oppose?” Not a single person spoke up. “Well it would appear you have your answer, Mr. Stilinski.” She said, a sharp tooth grin spreading across her face. “The floor is yours. What did you happen to have in mind?”


End file.
